In most cabriolet type vehicle bodies, passengers on rear seats are ill protected from headwind when the vehicle body is in its open configuration, because in this configuration usually not only the roof itself, but also the rear window is folded back.
In order to cope with this problem, a convertible vehicle body of hatchback type has been proposed in which the roof is displaceable in a rearward direction from a closed configuration in which it covers a passenger compartment into an open configuration in which it is held in close proximity to the rear portion of the vehicle body. This design is not satisfactorily applicable to a notchback body, since guiding means for the roof cannot be conveniently provided. Further, in the open configuration the roof tends to cover the rear window, whereby the driver's view to the rear is impaired.
At least one object of the present invention is to provide a design for a convertible vehicle body which provides a comfortable headwind protection for back seat passengers and which is applicable to a vehicle body of the notchback type. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.